


406 - VHS

by WilsonCats



Series: La Casa Mágica [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilsonCats/pseuds/WilsonCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mago rojo se enfrenta contra un nuevo y un viejo adversario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	406 - VHS

**Author's Note:**

> Favor de señalar cualquier error gramatical u ortográfico que encuentren. Estos cuentos tienen mínima edición y los he escrito sin revisarlos muchas veces.

 

                La manecilla de un reloj se movía emitiendo un “clic” cada segundo con ese golpeteo, marcando pocos minutos antes de las siete y media, momento en que la noche ya había caído y la Luna surgió por el horizonte elevándose por los aires, casi invisible para los habitantes de la megalópolis de Ciudad Zeta quienes desviaban su mirada del cielo para observar los brillantes letreros de neón y argón en los comercios y empresas publicitarias que se esforzaban por robarles toda su atención. Dentro de La Casa Mágica, El Mago rojo se encontraba frente a la mesa en el salón principal y pensaba en un extraño y poderoso amuleto que recién obtuvo: Sabía que su poder era superior a la mayoría de los objetivos que poseía en su almacén, pero no estaba seguro de cómo contenerlo. Mientras tanto, su plan era ocultarlo hasta decidir qué hacer con él.

Cavilaba el hechicero sobre una solución a su problema hasta que el teléfono emitió su electrónico y mecánico chirrido característico; Al descolgar, escuchaba estática e intermitencia; A su cabeza venían imágenes de avenidas concurridas por cientos o miles de personas y cada uno llevaba marcas que los distinguían de los demás, según ellos, pero a sus ojos todos eran almas condenadas a vivir una existencia para una prisión de la cual no pueden escapar: Una prisión para sus mentes.

Este mundo que experimentaba no era del todo perfecto: Nada estaba donde debería estar y todo lucía como una versión diferente a lo que era antes; Los colores se mezclaban con rojos, verdes y azules y la opacidad dominaba. Frente a él, el tiempo pasaba más lento o se detenía por completo, la gente iba alentando su andar y a veces se desplazaban dando brincos en el espacio tiempo. De entre la concurrencia, una figura destacaba por su apariencia etérea:  Era una mujer joven, de cabello corto negro, luciendo unos lentes del mismo color y con una blusa de un rosa casi blanco con un patrón de labios rojo y un letrero en letras grandes que decía “Free”. Vestía también un pantalón de mezclilla hasta la cintura y su imagen a veces se borraba del escenario o se transformaba en rayas parpadeantes iridiscentes. Lo único reconocible de su rostro eran unas enormes ojeras detrás de los anteojos y el cansancio y hartazgo característicos de haber sufrido numerosas noches de desvelo. De algún lugar sonaba una música similar a aquellas tranquilas melodías de los elevadores, pero ejecutada por un frío e inorgánico sintetizador.

Cuando El Mago Rojo alejó la bocina de su cabeza, extrañado, su cuerpo se transportó de vuelta a La Casa Mágica. Quizá todo el tiempo estuvo ahí, pero estaba seguro de que lo percibido no era producto de su imaginación y, sin duda, se trataba de alguien que solicitaba de su ayuda y de sus servicios. Su pupilo, quien siempre se hallaba a un paso de distancia esperando sus instrucciones, observó a su maestro más confundido que nunca: Conocedor de las artes más antiguas, descifrador de misterios ancestrales y solucionador de problemas arcaicos, era extraño verlo incapaz de resolver tal enigma ¿Quién era esta persona? ¿En qué clase de lío se había metido y cómo ayudarla? Preguntas cuyas respuestas no pasaban por su cabeza y cuando uno de los hechiceros más poderos tenía una dificultad similar a esta, evidentemente, resultaría más complicada que cualquiera tarea rutinaria.

—Creo…— Le dijo el Mago a su asistente, haciendo una larga pausa para recapacitar y ver si las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza tenían alguna coherencia lógica— Creo que esta persona está atrapada en otro plano existencial, quizá uno creado por ella misma, pero distorsionado por el sintético efecto de la tecnología. Es posible… —e hizo una pausa remarcando lo hipotética de su teoría— que su mente se haya alejado tanto de la realidad que ahora le resulte imposible regresar ¿Por qué? No lo se ¿Cómo alcanzarla? No estoy seguro, pero si hay una recompensa detrás de este trabajo, lo quiero y lo haré. Pero ¿Cómo llegar a ella? Eso sí lo desconozco… ¿Cómo es que se comunicó a través de este teléfono? Ella fue quien marcó, no puede ser que simplemente se haya marcado solo por coincidencia.

—¿Y por qué no le devuelve la llamada, Maestro?— dijo Pada, su aprendiz.

—¿Y por qué no realizo un poderoso hechizo que curve las dimensiones del tiempo espacio, que abra un hueco en el entramado del universo y así pueda observar en el gran firmamento omniversal, donde todo está escrito, alguna forma de entrar a su dimensión? Para ti es tan lógico simplemente “devolverle la llamada”, pero para un viejo como yo eso hubiera sido lo último que me hubiese pasado por la cabeza…    

Pada sonrío, pues reconoció el halago de su profesor: “Tú sabes algo que yo no y este conocimiento me será útil, gracias”. Al menos así entendió las palabras del Mago Rojo. Sin embargo, este último no volvió a descolgar la bocina, sino que se dirigió al almacén, sin decir una palabra y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Sus ojos poseían magias que le permitían ver en la penumbra y se movía entre los estantes y cajas de objetos encantados. Primero tomó La Pluma Cósmica, su bastón predilecto, y siguió hasta un rincón ensombrecido por una oscuridad que asemejaba a un gas negro. Ahí, apuntó la punta de la Pluma Cósmica hacia ese rincón y las gemas en la broncínea punta comenzaron a emitir luces, chispas y rayos de una variedad de colores; Mientras el brujo susurraba unos encantamientos, poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo cadenas invisibles y escudos protectores que revelaron una caja diminuta de madera, con bordes dorados y cubierta de un forro de terciopelo rojo. De entre sus ropas, sacó una llave que introdujo en el cerrojo y, tras lanzar varios conjuros más, esta giró y se abrió el baúl diminuto.

El Mercenario se maravilló durante unos segundos con el contenido de la caja: Reposando sobre una tersa piel de zorro gris, casi escondido entre sus suaves pelos, una cadena de oro que sostenía un pendiente de una piedra azul, bien pulida, en forma de gota y de origen desconocido. Únicamente conoció al último dueño, pero este no vivió suficiente para explicarle de dónde la obtuvo. La tomó entre sus manos cual si fuera la cosa más preciosa del omniverso y acarició con sus dedos deleitándose ante su frío tacto. Casi le da un beso mientras se la pasaba por encima del sombrero de alas anchas hasta que desapareció entre las pieles de oso y las telas de color carmesí que vestía debajo de estas. Después, puso su mano en el pecho y suspiró con los ojos cerrados, momento en el que el tiempo y el espacio se detuvieron y sólo retomaron su marcha hasta que el aire volvió a llenar sus pulmones.

La puerta del almacén se abrió de golpe y segundos después entró el Mago Rojo, caminando con la determinación de un tren. Tomó el teléfono y mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice y miraba los números en el artefacto, volteó a ver a Pada quien entendió y le respondió con la combinación de teclas que debía presionar para marca al número del cual recibieron la llamada. Sonó brevemente hasta que el tono se transformó en una explosión de bits y colores digitales hasta que el guerrero místico se vio rodeado de una ciudad oscurecida, similar a la Megalópolis donde habitaba, pero con edificios que se borraban entre ruido de estática y gente se caminaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante. En el cielo se bosquejaban algunas estrellas y su avance se percibía más veloz de lo usual, hasta que retrocedían a la posición donde se encontraban antes y repetían este ciclo interminablemente; La música de un comercial de televisión sonaba distante y ralentizada, dándole una tonalidad escalofriante; Semáforos se apagaban y prendían, así como las luces de los edificios, y de entre la multitud surgió de nuevo la figura que pedía auxilio. Sin dudarlo, caminó hasta postrarse frente a ella, pero no dio ni un paso más hasta no asegurarse de que alguna especie de barrera no fuera a catapultarlo dolorosamente lejos. Y, efectivamente, entre ambos se proyectaba un cristal redondeado que sólo lucía por el destello que emanaba. A esa distancia, alcanzaba a observar una habitación iluminada sólo por aquellos que salía de esa pantalla y una joven sentada en un sillón, inmóvil. El Exorcista, entonces, metió un brazo a través de ese cristal y lo atravesó sin ninguna resistencia; Tras esta prueba, metió el resto de su cuerpo hasta caer dentro del cuarto.

 En el sitio donde se encontraba no existía nada más que estantes que llegaban hasta el techo, parecidos al de una biblioteca, en los cuales se almacenaban cientos y cientos de cintas en formato VHS; Junto con algunos cables y videocaseteras apiladas. También, varias televisiones regadas por aquí y por allá adornaban el lugar:  Algunas funcionaban y proyectaban programas y películas, unas tenían la pantalla rota, otras encendidas con estática y unas que simplemente estaban desconectadas y era imposible saber su estado. En el suelo se acumulaba la basura de empaques de sopas instantáneas, bolsas de papas fritas y empaques de plástico, unicel, cartón y aluminio de comida rápida inspirada en alimentos de otros países.

Detrás de la joven, que reposaba en un sillón mullido de tela, una figura fantasmagórica la acompañaba: Incorpórea, se manifestaba en forma de una distorsión bidimensional; A la vista se sentía rasposo y caótico, un intento de una imagen o un sonido que perdió todo sentido y ahora brinca y explota y se repite a sí misma sin una razón de ser.

El Mago Rojo extendió una de sus manos hacia el demonio del VHS para arrojarle un letal ataque de fuego, magia que obtenía del amuleto colgando en su cuello, pero de ambas manos salieron a chorros torrenciales cascadas de brasas ardientes que rápidamente inundaron el cuarto, incendiando todo a su paso y le costó un esfuerzo colosal recuperar el control de sus extremidades. Pero era tarde para la joven pues, después de que su cabello se esfumó en un parpadeo, su piel estallaba en la medida que las llamaradas devoraban su ropa y su cuerpo se carbonizaba por la temperatura. Las llamas alcanzaron el sombrero de alas anchas y quemaron las puntas de la larga barba y bigote del mago antes de que diera un salto de nuevo hacia la televisión.

Ante él, el mundo se caía en pedazos. Pero no se derrumbaba de la forma en que lo haría con un temblor, sino que pedazos distorsionaban su forma y sus colores hasta que desaparecían y dejaban un vacío oscuro lleno de estática. El piso, las personas, los edificios con sus letreros luminosos y los autos se desvanecían, junto con el camino de regreso a casa: El micrófono a través del cual entró en ese mundo. A ese lugar creado a través de una mente alimentada únicamente por las impresiones digitales de formatos de video obsoletos que moría junto con sus preciosas cintas. El plástico color cambiaba a verde, rojo y amarillo: Los colores de una tv anticuada y parpadeaba hasta que sólo quedaba un negro profundo. Con un esfuerzo final, se lanzó sobre el auricular.

Cuando El Mago Rojo cayó en el suelo de la sala en La Casa Mágica, su cuerpo echaba humo aquí y allá. Casi inconsciente, aún sostenía el teléfono en su mano, apretándolo tan fuerte, aferrándose de él como a su vida misma. Pada, su asistente, lo atendió inmediatamente y lo ayudó a sentarse. Estaba más débil que nunca y regresó con las manos vacías. Liberó a su cliente del tormento y del demonio que la atormentaba, pero la asesinó en el camino. De haber podido hacerlo, la cargaba en brazos y escapaba con ella pero subestimó el poder del talismán del arlequín. Quizá igual subestimó el poder de este último, su antiguo dueño.

 

Continuará…


End file.
